


Those who Hide

by DarkForestWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff/Romance, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Major Character Injury, Other, Steampunk, Very Possible Major Character Death(s), Weapons of Mass Destruction, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkForestWolf/pseuds/DarkForestWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were life is held together by the attachments of gears and oil, Jack struggles to find the man who plans on obliterating the human race after the great war between mortals and witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guidence

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is chapter one of the very first fanfic I have ever started on my own! I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave a few kudos here and there on your way out.

Caleb stared in aw behind the glass window, counting all the new various choices of pastries placed about on a silver platter. There were so many to choose! Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, pumpkin, and two other flavors who's names have yet to be added in his memorable book of sweets! He started to wonder what the little cupcakes beside the tray tasted liked before he felt the familiar small tug on his pinkie. The boy's large, hopeful brown eyes hesitantly tore themselves away from the glass and beamed with delight at a larger, much older companion beside him, the distance between the two of them only a mere yard away.

The figure calmly jerked his left hand forward twice, tugging the very thin line of purple thread attached to Caleb's small finger. He waited a few more seconds before repeating his actions again, shaking his head as the younger's wish for the sweets was asked in a deep, pleading stare. It wasn't the first time he has denied any sugar for the other and it certainly won't be the last.

With a faint pout Caleb slowly removed himself away from the window, small shoes crushing loudly off the leafs scattered bellow as he started his trail down the busy sidewalk, the older simply stuffing his pale hand back into his pocket as he lead himself through the tight crowd. Caleb quickened his pace to catch up.

Fumes of smoke quickly drowned out the smell of sweets as the bakery faded out from behind, the city's gagging scent forcing the seven year old to scrunch up his pale face in discuss - It would take more than a miracle to sugar code that horrible stench!

Long after walking and bumping into unapologetic citizens, some of whom exchanging a few choices of unkind words of their own, the two had finally made it to the location of their destination. Caleb was told about this place before; A factory, a large factory, populated with hard workers and filled with large dirty machines, but he has never seen the place up close.

As long as he remembers he's been told if not once, but a hundred times over that if he was to ever step place here he would be forced to eat nothing but dinner without desert for the rest of the year. Many may call that a little over exaggerated, but Caleb would be better off dead then to actually try and question his caretakers decisions. Whatever rule was placed on him, he followed it with direct order and not a second thought to it.

"I wan't you to stay a little closer to me today." The older figure orders as blond locks turn to look up at him. He placed a pale hand onto a frail doorknob attached to the entrance way, covered in metal and dusted with the rust of it's age. He looked down at the small child. "Were only in and out of this place, alright? No sudden detours of any kind."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" asked Caleb, the other sighed.

"Then you can go later." He states clearly, his voice voice cold and straightforward. "After this were going home." Caleb frowned but agreed anyways, a slow nod confirming so. "Good."

The door creaked open slowly, metal sliding against the concrete underneath. Inside the factory was very dim, the floor layered with thick wooden barrels and large boxes, some opened and others tapped shut, the unclean air filling both their lungs as they stepped inside. Caleb flinched hearing a large piece metal hit the ground with an echo, a man from somewhere within the large building cursing with a shout.

The older figure momentarily looked around cautiously before heading up a narrow stairwell nearby, the attached string on his finger pulling his small companion along. The figure then skipped every other step making it to the top in no time, slipping his way through a cracked open door with Caleb close behind. He closed and locked the door with a small click before a silent void swallowed the both of them instantly, all eyes scanning the room carefully to its details.

Old furniture and bookshelves were scattered everywhere, many covered in dusty sheets disguising them. Caleb spotted a large grand window placed on the side of the wall, dull drapes attached to a an old pole above as the thin cloth pooled itself onto the wooden floor. A grin quickly came across his small face as he gently tugged on the figures dark shirt. "Jack, I think the suns coming out today!" He states with excitement.

Jack simply nodded and hastily made his way towards a small table covered in stacks of paper and countless writing utensils. He shuffled around a little through the mess, taking things here and there and carelessly tossing them aside after a single glance.

An eyebrow arced up in curiosity. "What are you doing?" Caleb asks. Jack gave him a brief side glance.

"Help me look for a small envelope with a purple ribbon attached to it."

"A purple ribbon?"

Jack nod's and moves on to the drawers of the table. "That's right."

"Who's it for?" Caleb continues.

"Me."

"What's in it?"

"Something for me. Now, can you please just help me look-"

Suddenly one of the white sheets started to shift as a large lump inside began to move, a groggy moan escaping the thin barrier interrupting all conversation. Both boy's froze and observed in silence, a second moan followed by a brief snort startled Caleb as the sheet switched into another position. Jack harshly slid one of the draws closed and clicked his tongue.

"So you are still here." He asks in an annoyed tone.

The boy watched in astonishment as the thin sheet started to speak, it's voice striking very similar to that of a young man, deep and familiar in tone. "Always have been, always will." It spoke. "If your looking for the ingredients of that bloody medicine your never going to find it. I set it on fire and tossed it into that trash bin over there."

Jack eyes widened as he turned to face the small bin placed by the window. He hastily made his way to it and reached inside, pulling out the burnt and tore remains of the pieces of paper in anger. "Why did you do this!?"

The talking sheet started to sit up and stretch, the sound of popping bones echoing off the thick walls. "I memorized it all just so you don't have to, your welcome for that by the way. Besides, you would never understand what it says despite your brilliant mind because you never cared about the wonderful world of science, something about you saying it being pointless and a waist of-" The sheet stopped mid-sentence, spotting the startled little boy, a short gasp leaving it at the site. "You brought the child with you?! Here!?" It asked, sounding both confused and excited. It was hard to tell. "My goodness, did you bring him to see me?!" As the sheet began to rise Caleb cautiously started to back away, nervously glancing at Jack who did nothing but stare at him with his melancholic expression.

"Your scaring him, Nathaniel." The raven haired teen calmly states, putting the other to an abrupt halt.

"Oh! Oh, no-no it's quite alright, see? Nothing to be afraid of!" Nathaniel quickly explains before pulling off the thin cloth with a simple tug and revealing himself from underneath. He had strands of wavy brown hair that stuck out from many different and peculiar angles, some clear circular glasses slanting off the bridge of his nose above the dark rings under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Caleb snorted a chuckle and looked away, bringing a wide smile across the brunets face. "See now, i'm not so scary. Caleb was it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Caleb stared blankly at the other, unsure how to approach him. He looked over to Jack again who spoke up for him once more. "I brought him along because after this i'm leaving town for a few days. He's not here for you to experiment on."

"Come now, I would never do such a thing to someone like him." Spoke Nathaniel as he calmly guided himself closer to the boy. He crouched down to his height and started to study him, chocolate brown eyes focused on blue.

The boy started to fidget, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, looking away in embarrassment to his actions. Jack didn't like it when he spoke out of line. Asking to many questions could get him in some serious trouble...

"How old are you, Caleb?" Nathaniel asks curiously in a gentle tone. He could see the confusion lingering within the child's bright eyes.

Caleb looked down at his shoes and started to fiddle with his fingers, fumbling as he spoke. "S-seven..."

"And a half, yes? Your birthday is coming up soon, November if i'm right." Nathaniel watched as the boy lit up in excitement, his small cheeks tinted red to compliment the thick woven scarf he wore. "So I was right!" He declared with pride. "You must feel quite proud of yourself for growing up so quickly - you've gotten stronger to, I can tell."

"How did you know my birthday was next month?" asks the very baffled child.

Nathaniel smirked and got up again, adjusting his glasses with both his middle and index finger. "Your hands, face, and hair gave it all away. You see, when someone reaches a certain age their body changes as well, even when your a year or months apart from someone there will always be a difference, the same goes for twins."

"Can you guess what day my birthday's on too?!"

"Of course! I can even tell you the exact hour you were born if you want! I can even tell you how tall your going to be when you grow up or what your expected life span should be, but I'll need a small sample of your DNA to do so and-"

"Again, he's not an experiment for you to tamper with." Jack interrupts. "Now if you please, I would like for you to write down the formula to that medicine before I go, I need it with me for the journey."

The scientist perked up and crossed his arms, turning his attention to the significant other. "That so called 'medicine' you ordered me to brew up for you last week was beyond my ability. Remember Jack, I can not create something that will only end up harming others."

"It's not meant to harm humans." Jack retorted, Nathaniel shrugged.

"Either-or, I can not do such a task. Even if you plan on using it to try and kill Emerson I still don't wan't blood on my hands, neither for a good or bad cause."

"It will be me doing the dirty work, not you."

"Yes, but being involved in such a thing like this would still make me just as guilty." The sound of heavy metal hitting the concrete floor bellow made Caleb jump in surprise, a deep voice cursing out the noise with an echo. Nathaniel chuckled. "Don't worry, that's just the junk men working down bellow. They have no idea were here so try not to pay any attention to what they say or do, it's none of our business anyway."

Caleb tilted his head in question. "What do they do?"

Jack quickly steps in before Nathaniel could answer. "They make steamed vehicles, vehicles that make you cough and gag constantly just as you step outside your house."

"Well that," continues the brunet. "And they also like to leave precious items up here from time to time. Of course, I make some good use of them for my inventions. Would you like to see my latest one?"

"Fine, but we leave soon after. We have to take a train to get were we need to be."

"Were will you two be heading off to anyways? Somewhere pleasant I hope. A resort perhaps?"

"Close." Jack pulls out a crinkled piece of paper from within his pocket and hands it to the other. "There's going to be a circus down in Crayston in a few day's. The attractions this year are the usual double headed twins, Jenny triple tongues, and the Cyclops; but there's a new member that's caught my interest."

Nathaniel adjusted his glasses again and scanned the paper thoroughly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, this pamphlet shows a man eating fire. Do you find joy watching humans try and hurt themselves?" he chuckles.

"Do you see it? The mark slightly covered by the collar of his coat."

There was a small pause before he answered. "Is that the symbol of the Eagles wings? I thought they lived down further north?"

Caleb frowned, feeling left out of the two's private conversation. He never really payed attention to the strange markings others gave themselves to show off around town, it was nothing he really cared about, but he never figured Jack of all people took any sort of interest in them; maybe he thought about getting that certain marking for himself, maybe he could have one to if he was good enough. Caleb watched as his caretaker took back the pamphlet and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"They do live around the Northern area were the climate is ironically cooler. It's said the air there challenges them more to gain strength."

The scientist sighed and made his way over to a pile full of all kinds of metal and rusted scraps. It was pretty clear he wasn't very tidy person, that or he just simply didn't care about what goes were as guests were possibly limited to his standards. "Take this with you just in case he is what you say he is." he spoke over the commotion of shuffling around in his junk pile. "I can't say for certain that the mark is actually the symbol to 'that' tribe, but better safe than sorry, no?" Nathaniel pulled out a small, circular copper box decorated in in black ink, a few words on the top half of it unclear to the seven year old as it was written in such a complex way.

Jack held out his hands and caught the object as it was thrown to him from across the room, looking it over from every angle before reading the words above. "Kate's Dreams." he reads aloud, opening the lid to find small cubes of black filling the inside. He lifted his brow, looking back up at the other. "What is this?"

"That is what I like to call 'Treats'. They put out fires very quickly and can even weaken your opponent if used correctly. Just toss it at who'm ever you choose at the right moment and watch them do their magic. I tested them already so I know they work perfectly fine, nothing like those bloody Extinguisher's the junk men downstairs like to use when they have to clean up another one of their mistakes."

"Junk men?" asks Caleb, flinching when some more yelling could be heard from the room bellow.

Nathaniel sighed. "That's what I like to call the humans downstairs. There always screaming and cursing at one another, it get really irritating after a while. One of the older ones like to talk about some mistress he see's every now and then when his wife's not home. Honestly, their like needy dog's in heat sometimes."

"In heat?"

Jack handed the boy his pamphlet and glared at the brunet. "We should be going now, our train arrives at the station exactly an hour and 43 minutes from now."

"Alright, i'm not going to stop you." Nathaniel exclaims with a huff, Caleb began to wonder how lonely things could get up in a stuffy attic such as this. "Just one thing you need to know before you go."

The Copper box was stuffed into the pocket of Jack's brown jacket before he took back the crinkled piece of paper, his dark eyes harshly glaring at the other male. "What is it? Your not going to warn me about the damn candy apples again are you?"

"N-no, that's not it." The other protested. "But you really shouldn't eat them so often, to many can and will make you gravely ill again. What I wanted to tell you is..." He looked down at his bare feet, dirty and mostly covered in drops of oil, his right arm scratching the back of his scruffy head nervously. "You-you know what's out there, yeah? Just...try not to get hurt, ok? Make sure you cover up well and all that rubbish." Jack gave a simple nod and made his way towards the exit, motioning for Caleb to follow with the tug of his string. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Is that really necessary? I know your form of magic is special and all but using it to keep the little tike close to you like that would be considered strange in my opinion."

"That's your opinion. If I didn't do this he would wonder off again and almost get himself abducted like the last time."

"Dear me, that wouldn't be to good would it? Caleb, promise me you won't wonder off again like that. When o'l Jack here told me what happened it almost broke my heart." He clutched his chest dramatically and stumbled back a few steps. Caleb only laughed and promised that he would try. "Good boy. Your already growing up to become a wonderful gentleman!"

Jack opened the door with a creak and led Caleb out first before taking his own leave with one last final and careless goodbye. Not long after Nathaniel's sigh echoed through the now quiet room as he mindlessly made his over to the large glass window, staring out and down at the crowd of people bellow as they mingled past one another within the well expanded and cluttered city. He spots a little girl pulling at what is assumed to be her mother as she seemingly starts to beg and plead for a small teddy bear located within one of the local toy stores, the women simply ignoring the child as she continued to talk to another female companion in front of her. The child starts to whine louder in frustration before being silenced with little words as the mother presumably scolded her. Nathaniel frowns at the scene and leans himself up against the glass, pulling out a silver necklace from underneath his shirt and starting to fiddle with it between two of his fingers, blindly tracing out it's simple pattern as his mind drifts off into better thoughts.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"So your taking me to the circus today!?" Asks Caleb while Jack examines one of the local maps boarded on the sidewalk.

The teen answers in a low tone. "In a way, but not long. We'll be in and out very quickly, afterwards were going home."

Caleb started to pout. "Why so quickly? Can we at least visit the zoo area? I've never seen a lion before in person and at the library they have a huge books about them that really sound cool. They says their kings of all the other animals and they have really REALLY sharp claws that can cut through anything!"

"I highly doubt they can cut through just anything. Lions are not very common in this city or any other anyways, so I do't think they'll have one. A real one that is."

"But doesn't every circus have cool animals?"

"Not all of them." Jack pulled out the pamphlet again and flipped it over to a side that was blank. "Do by any chance have a pen?" Caleb shook his head. "Great..."

Before the younger could ask why the purple string bounded to his finger instantly disappeared, simply vanishing before his very eyes only to revive once again and quickly stretch itself in the direction it's owner was pointing to. A man standing at a near by lamp post was to busy reading the daily paper as the string stealthily reached into his dark coat pocket and wrapping itself around a cheap black pen, retracting itself in a matter of seconds and placing the utensil into the teenagers hand. As if nothing Jack started scribbling down information on the pamphlet while taking only a few glances at the map, putting the pen into his own pocket afterwards before letting out a small sigh.

"Let's go. Our train arrives in 10 minutes." He says quietly, almost in a whisper as he made his way to the station.

Caleb stood their baffled. It wasn't very often that he got to witness the other use his- magic per say, but when he did, it was all the worth while, and nothing he could think of was anymore amazing then that.

Jack saw the large grin plastered across the child's face and choked back a scowl. He hated using his magic in an open crowd such as this one, especially when someone like Caleb was also by his side, but there were just times when he hated talking to others even if it was to ask for a simple pen. As stubborn and ridiculous as that sounded, Jack just couldn't stand talking to others, humans or anyone like them just made his stomach turn and the blood lust greater.

He loathed those creatures to an extent so great, it could almost be considered maddening.

But then there was Caleb. Another human being that he refused to even touch with his own hands; a human being that walked, breathed and spoke like all the other ones, a human being who would just slowly turn into every other monster he saw on a day to day bases, and Jack was powerless to stop it. Nothing he could ever say or do would change the way the boy looked at him. He was regrettably forced to watch it all unfold as the years drag on, forced to just sit and watch this 'monster' become his enemy like all the others.

Unless he could put an end to it on time.

End the pain for both of them...

The familiar sound of Caleb's footsteps following close behind brought him out of his thoughts as he noticed the child still beaming in aw. Jack took his attention else were not even bothering to remind him not to tell anyone, he's told him and warned him enough times that the words would just be considered a broken record. "Caleb." He finally spoke up, his focus still avoiding the others bright stare. "It's not nice to steal. Understood?" Without even looking he could already see the strong nod Caleb gave him, the sense of obedience in his voice as he agreed.

"Ok!"


	2. Shades of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy is always a lot closer than you think...

The Train ride was very quiet.

No one on board dared to say a word as if afraid any noise would break the silent void surrounding them. Jack didn't like it when things were this way, but it was definatley tolerable. His face was relaxed, all stress and tension eased away in the sanctuary of sleep. He can't remember the last time he felt like this, the satisfying feeling of being at peace, but just listening to the soothing roar of the engine reminded him that it really didn't matter.

Caleb stared curiously out the circular window beside him, sitting on his small knees on top of the leather booth to see. He watched as they past by countless tree's, each and every one of them looking like nothing but green blurs passing by in the wind. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look. It was his first time being on a train at all and he couldn't even see the amazing things they were passing by!? It was just so unfair! With a small huff the boy gave in and sat down properly beside his companion, scrunching up his nose in frustration. They've been on board for exactly 45 minutes since the last time he's asked him, 45 strait minutes of absolutely nothing but silence. Caleb started to think that maybe he didn't like trains after all.

He began to look around for something to do, anything to do really, anything that at least involved sound. It was so boring that he was even close to falling asleep, something that was really not on his top priorities at the moment. Napping wouldn't exactly be his favorite category on the 'To Do' list like Jack's.

The sudden sound of human tongue caught his attention, the sound of a man behind him mumbling under his breath in a deep, annoyed tone. Caleb, now very intrigued, got back on his knees and poked his head over the top of the back seat. He spotted an old, skinny looking man with short grey hair and a large unlit smoke pipe reading the daily paper, the front page written in the same squiggly words he couldn't quite under stand. If he remembered some of the letters taught to him the capital one looked like an 'A' while the next one an 'r'.

"Hello, sir." He spoke calmly, small arms crossed as they held up his torso. The old man pulled down his paper and eyed the boy, his eyes surprisingly a lighter shade than the other had expected them to be, yellow if he looked at them close enough. He eyed him down slowly with a scowl, eyes narrowed. Caleb continued unfazed. "What are you reading about?" He asks.

The old man let out a huge sigh. "I'm reading the paper."

Caleb blinked curiously. "But what is it about?"

Another scowl. "Useless crap."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"Who asked for your opinion?" The old man retorts, breaking out into a terrible cough not long after. The blond frowned and opened his mouth to speak, wanting to ask if he was ok, but the man held up his wrinkled hand to silence him. He knew he shouldn't be talking to strangers, let alone weird old men, but again it was getting really boring, and Jack was asleep.

The man continued to cough and wheeze heavily, an old lady a few seats away from the both of them screwing up her face in discuss as she held on to her purse tightly. Caleb gave her an apologetic look, something small inside of him telling him to just drop the conversation and sit back down.

Luckily one of the servers aboard came down the carpeted isle to try and help out with the situation, her warm smile and light blond hair putting a comforting feeling in the seven year old. She stood up strait and properly folded her hands together in front of her stomach, looking over both passengers. "Is everything alright?" She asks quietly.

Caleb stared at her confused, his small eyes slightly wide. "Wha- He's choking can't you see?"

The old man pounded on his rib cage a few times before taking the large pipe out of his mouth, putting an end to the small fit. "I'm not choking you pint! I'm perfectly fine as you can see." The lady nodded and turned to leave. "But while your here," he stopped her; a horrible, crooked smile on his pale wrinkled face. "A nice glass of cold ice water does sound delightful right about now."

With another nod the server turned to Caleb. "Would you like anything?"

He froze at the question, looking over to his sleeping companion again. Jack told him not to get anything or ask for anything while they were gone. But again, he was asleep. No?

"Um-" He starts, but is quickly cut off by another.

"That will be all, thank you for the offer anyways." Jack spoke in a low voice, eyes still shut.

Caleb swallowed and slowly made his way to sit down back on the booth. "Y-yes Miss. Thank you for the offer..."

The server, slightly startled by the other protest, blushed and fixed her hair. "Oh, well, if you need anything just give me a call alright?" Jack didn't answer, only taking a small glimpse of the female as a deeper shade of red came across her smooth face. She nervously looked away and cleared her throat, glancing back at the old man. "I'll go get you that water sir." She announced before finally walking away, the old man watching her backside as she did. Caleb couldn't quite understand why men intended to do that, but figured he would learn soon enough when he got older, as told by many others.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. "Don't talk to strangers." he scolded Caleb, voice groggy. "And I told you we'll get some food when we get there."

Caleb hung his head in shame, looking down at the carpet underneath him. Before he could say anything he spotted a small metal box placed under his seat right around the corner, his feet only a few inches away from the object. Was it the old man's? He leaned forward to pick it up, surprised by how heavy the box actually was. "What is this?"

Jack lazily turned his head, looking down at the rusted object. "Put that back, it might be someone else's."

"But it looks so old! Who would want this?" Caleb started to shake the box and heard a bunch of rattling coming from the inside, something unfamiliar to him.

"Stop that, it's not yours." Jack warned again, brows furrowed in warning. Caleb was an obedient child, but his curiosity almost always got the better of him in most cases. A small trait the teen found very irritating at times.

Caleb shook the box a little harder in protest. "But what's in it?"

"It's none of your business, just put it back were you found it."

Another coughing fit came from the old man behind them followed by the sound of crumbling newspaper, his surprisingly tall figure sitting up and leaning over their booth while pounding his chest again to stop his outburst. He looked over the both of them carefully before eyeing the box, a forced smile on his wrinkled face exposing his surprisingly pearly white teeth. "That would be mine boy, now hand it over."

Caleb lifted a brow. "It is?" The man gave a slow nod. "Whats in it then?"

"Nothing important, promise. Just a few o'l cigars I like to collect."

"Cigars?" He shook the box some more closer to his other ear. The old man's yellow eyes momentarily tore themselves away from the boy in frustration, muttering something under his breath Caleb couldn't quiet understand.

"Kid listen, just give me the box and i'll leave you alone. It's just a bunch of cigars." He went to reach for it but Caleb pulled back. "Kid." He licked his dry lips and started to grid his teeth. "Give. it. back." His voice wen't low and cold, sending a brief shutter down the child's spine.

Jack rolled his eyes and slowly took the box away from Caleb, ready to hand it back to the old man before it started to shake feverishly against his palms. He quickly let the metal object go and watched as it dropped to the floor out into the middle of the isle, black stains marked were his fingertips touched.

The three of them along with other passengers near by watched in shock as the box continued to shake and rattle, small cracks stretching themselves all over it. In a matter of seconds, metal shards flung themselves over the thin carpet as the box shattered into tiny pieces, the object inside landing close to a lady dressed in all white sitting a couple seats away. She flinched before looking down at it, her glove covered hands reaching out for the man next to her as she screamed in terror and kicked it away. Jack watched as it slid further down the isle, stunned to see that it was a sharp, familiar knife covered in dried blood; a knife marked with a large letter 'M' that had been skilfully crafted into the tool using dark black ink.

The old man's eyes opened wide as his head jerked towards the raven haired teen, his pearl smile in a large disturbing grin. "My my, it seems as if we're not alone on this trip after all." He says in a smooth tone, getting up and out of his seat in a calm matter before disappearing in front of Jack's stunned gaze, making his way on the other side of the trolley cart in the blink of an eye. He picked up the knife and examined it carefully in the sunlight coming through the glass sunroof above him. "Not a scratch on it."

Caleb looked over to Jack who remained in his seat, his attention aimed at the old man. "H-how...How did he-" he began to stutter.

The lady in white screamed again, pointing a sharp finger at the white haired man and shouting for all to hear. "WITCH!" She shrieked, tightly clinging onto the man near her who only swallowed and remained still.

Jack narrowed his eyes, looking down at the shattered metal bellow and examining it carefully. The old man chuckled noticing his actions.

"Not only did you break the beerier that contained this, you shattered the entire thing like it was nothing." he said while taking the pipe out of his mouth. "That, my dear boy, takes a lot of power. Very impressive." He started to carelessly flip the weapon around in his fingertips, listening to the continuous murmurs of question going around in human tongue, eliciting another large smirk.

"It is a witch! What do we do!?" Came a small voice, asking those around quietly.

"How did he get on un-detected!?" Said another.

"Someone do something!"

"Call the cops!" Came more.

The old man shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped. Gonna have to do some extra work today to keep these guys quiet - have to make it quick though." He snapped his fingers releasing an ear piercing ring that traveled through out the cart, everyone covering their ears instinctively. Some screamed in fear while others in pain, Caleb could never tell the difference between either one. He himself covered his ears and bit his lower lip tightly, feeling the heavy weight beside him vanish as he closed his eyes.

With steady hands Jack lunged himself forward at remarkable speed, grasping the dagger in records time only to be pushed away with great force back into the other side of the trolley. He hit the entrance door with a bang and slumped onto the floor with a painful grunt.

Caleb looked up at the scene and gasped. "Jack!" He called out cautiously, watching the old man disappear again and teleport himself in front of his prey.

The old man grasped onto the teens collar and held him up high, his yellow eyes glowing with a sickening satisfaction as he threw him back down the isle and into the other door. Caleb called out his name again before another voice came about from the shaken crowed. He turned around to find the lady from before placing aside her purse and standing up out of her booth, readjusting her glasses as she spoke with her now noticeably bright red finger nails.

"I think that's enough, Dorsin. Remember, he is not our target." She looked down at the shattered box only feet away and clicked her tongue. "That was very expensive."

"Oh it wasn't that bad - I'll just buy a new one when were done today." Said the old man - Dorsin, as he was called - before being given an angry look from the woman.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tightened her lips, trying to refrain herself from scolding him. "Fine, but if this happens again i'll take away your pipe and sell it to buy the next one."

"Come on Roe, my pipe? Really?"

"We will continue this latter, just put away the dagger and then we can go." She states before spotting a child's frightened glance. "And who's this? I spotted him earlier with the other."

"That, is a human." Dorsin explained. "He was with him when they got on and refused to give back the chamber once he took it from me."

"Oh really?" The one called Roe crossed her arms and gave a distasteful look at the boy. "That's strange..."

Jack slowly got up from the floor and licked his lips, a strong taste of metal trickling in his mouth. Dorsin chuckled and straitened his posture. "Oh, your still awake? Guess i'm going to have to try a little harder than that on ya."

Roe adjusted her long skirt before snatching a large black bag away from one of the frightened bystanders near by, rolling her eyes as she heard his weak protests. "Oh please, you weren't even going to use it anyways." She opened it up and pulled out a red blanket that had been neatly folded up, carelessly tossing it onto the floor before putting two fingers into her mouth and letting out a loud whistling sound. "Get up now." She ordered, and Caleb gasped seeing what happened next.

The blanket slowly began to rise into the air, shifting into a form of a large velvet like snake making everyone gasp. It hissed repeatedly over and over again until finally touching the ground and taking it's full shape, more screams of panic coming from the humans near by as it easily made it's way back to it's creator. Roe snapped her fingers and pointed at Caleb. The snake slid it's long, silk like tongue out before reaching his target in a matter of seconds, wrapping itself around the child tightly.

Caleb shrieked and looked down at the garment in disbelief. "Let me go!" He cried out, his mind overflowing with questions. How on earth did she do that?! Was she one of those other witches Jack's warned him about?!

The snake tightened itself around him forcing him back down into his seat, staring mockingly into Caleb's light eyes as a low hiss left it. "I said let me go!" He continued.

Roe only tightened the neat bun she put her hair up in. "Keep him there and keep him quiet. Maybe the deal can be doubled if we also bring back a human like this one. I've heard great things about what they give for the younger ones."

"Good idea." Dorsin say's with a sickening smirk. "We'll get even more if he's alive." Jack clenched his fists, dark eyes boring down hard into the old man as he let out another chuckle. "Oh, did I strike a nerve there?"

"I don't have time for this..." The teen said wearily, Dorsin frowned.

"What was that you little-"

In seconds, before he could even finish his sentence, Jack had already raised his hand to release a small but strong gust of air, knocking his enemy onto the floor instantly; light traces of purple matter tickling along it's path. Roe watched in amusement as her partner struggled to pick himself up.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked, sounding as innocent as possible. This only angered Dorsin even more.

"I'll be just fine!" He took the pipe out of his mouth and started to twirl it with his fingers. "Come here ya little brat!"

Jack mumbled something under his breath before vanishing from his spot, all the doors leading to the other trolley carts in the back opening forcibly until the one at the very end could be seen leading outside. Unexpectedly, Dorsin was lifted a few inches off the carpet bellow and thrown all the way across the isle, going through door after door until finally hitting the small railing at the very end that kept people from falling off out back. Jack reappeared again in front of him and took a handful of his white hair, pulling his head back and meeting him face to face. "You do know what your doing is against the law, no?"

Dorsin opened his mouth to speak only to be caught off guard as he examined the teens large, rough hands. His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Well i'll be..."

Noticing his reaction the teen quickly yanked him off the floor and through him over the railing. He wasn't surprised after seeing a large puff of green smoke hitting the tracks bellow instead of a body, it was more annoying than shocking really. Not only could he himself do it but he has seen it done countless times by others before, others that would usually fall prey to his attacks easily after doing it once or twice. It was usually a trick done in a desperate attempt to keep yourself safe when put in a harmful situation that can severely damage you.

With a heavy sigh Jack turned around and jogged his way back inside, only to see new faces looking back up at him in shock, some whispering in question while others stared blankly at him. Another mist of green smoke re-appeared in front of him revealing Dorsin again as he lunged himself at the boy using his pipe, green mist coming out of it as he did. Jack dodged his attack and watched as the mist scrapped itself into the metal walls of the train , even cracking a window. A small little girl next to it screaming in fear. It wasn't long before everyone started to panic and try to get away from the monstrosity in fear, the blond server from before dropping the glass of water she carried in one hand as strangers shoved themselves passed her one by one. Baffled by the sudden outbreak she pushed herself past them all wanting to see what was wrong, only to come face to face with the familiar old lady she remembers seeing earlier.

"Ms.?" The lady questioned, blinking twice seeing the long, fabric like snake wrapping itself around Caleb. "Oh my gosh!" She covered her lips with her hand, staring at the snake in disbelief.

Roe glanced over her shoulder seeing the figure behind her. "Dorsin, this ones for you."

The old man stopped attacking Jack and looked ahead, his glowing yellow eyes spotting the young female. He committed his disappearing act again and swiftly approached the server in the blink of an eye, his wrinkled face leaning against her ear as he whispered into it in a scruffy tone. "Did you bring back what I ordered, young lady?"

The server shrieked and pushed him away. Caleb made another attempt to break out of his captors grasp. "Leave her alone!" He demanded, noticing the silver knife sticking out the man's pocket. What was so important about that thing anyways?

Dorsin looked over to Caleb and snickered. "Still refuse to mind your own business huh? Well, I guess i'm gonna have to be the one to teach ya how to respect your elders."

Caleb gulped and scooted himself closer to the window behind him. "W-wait I-"

"Saying anything else isn't going to help you now kid." Dorsin took out the knife from his pocket and flipped it in his hands. "Showing ya a thing or two about discipline won't hurt much, just hold still and it'll be all over quickly."

Jack lifted his hand and created a small purple bubble around the boy, lifting his other to use another attack against both of his enemies and knocking them to the ground. He looked over to Dorsin and narrowed his eyes, a purple shimmer within them mixing with the light. "I'm your opponent, not him."

The server stood still, frozen in both fear and amazement. She's heard about people like them for as long as she could remember - people who have been against the human race for hundreds and hundreds of years. "Witches..." She murmured under her breath, looking over at all four passengers. "Y-your all... witches?"

Roe got up and dusted herself off, her bright red painted nails starting to glow. "This little match has gone on far enough." She broke out into a run and clawed into the air, red liquid gushing out and off her painted fingernails in sharp edges as it struck the young teen.

Jack flinched as two shots of red embedded themselves into his shoulder as he tried to dodge, watching as they re-attracted themselves to strike again. He continuously did his best to avoid her attacks, hitting her only once in the face after getting too close. She stumbled backwards and scowled, wiping away the trickle of blood coming from her nose with the back of her hand. Dorsin joined in and swung his pipe at Jack again, letting loose another wave of green mist at him.

The fight went on feverishly, the server making a run for it across the trolley way before trying to yank the door open. She could her heart start to race as it refused to let her through, a purple glow surrounding it's metal edges. She pressed herself up against the door and swallowed, her eyes looking around for another way out.

Caleb flinched watching the old man fall to the ground after hitting the ceiling, noticing a familiar sharp utensil falling out of his tailored brown coat. He gasped and leaned forward to get a better look. "The knife!" He whispered to himself, only to be pulled back by the devious red snake. He began to struggle again and even tried biting the piece of fabric, very surprised when the snake let out a somewhat painful hiss and tried to snap at him with it's red fangs. Caleb pulled back and dodged its head, licking his lips before taking an even larger bite out of the fabric and watching it's color start to fade. He smiled and repeated his method, biting in every place he could reach while dodging the creatures attacks, weakening it enough to pull one of his arms free. He then began to both bite and yank off the creature little by little before his legs started to loosen up enough to move and kick around. With little effort he broke through his small barrier by simply asking to be let out, leaping out of his booth and onto the rough floor. The blond women gasped watching him inch closer to her, letting out a small scream as she pressed herself further against the door.

"S-stay back!" She warned in a shaky voice, her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't let that witch near her! She would most certainly be done for if she did!

"I need..." Caleb started, but was cut short as the snake stared to tighten itself around him again, it's color quickly seeping back. He bit into it again and began to crawl over to the knife, managing to finally grasp it in his free hand.

Roe heard another scream come from the server and turned to notice the child holding the sharp tool. She froze. "What?! How did he- Dorsin get the knife back, now!"

Dorsin swung his pipe at Jack again sending another wave of green. "What do you mean, I have it right-" He looked over to Caleb and scowled, instantly disappearing and ending up in front of the child.

Caleb pulled the object behind his back and stared the man down in shock.

Dorsin held out his hand and gave him a forced grin. "Now, we don't wanna have this conversation again kid, so just hand it over and end this quickly."

Caleb swallowed and slowly shook his head, clutching the knife with his small fingers. Doris took a hitch of breath and took a step closer. "Kid, just give it to me-"

"BREAK IT!" Jack ordered after dodging another one of Roe's attacks. Caleb looked over Dorsin's shoulder and tightened his grip around the object.

"...break it?" He questioned, and Dorsin let out another hitch of air, it was as if he was slightly being choked. The old man lunged himself at the boy and went to snatch the knife, yanking it out of his hand and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Damn brat! I'll make you pay for doing that!" He picked Caleb up by the shirt and lifted him up high into the air, twirling his pipe around in between his fingers as the green mist from within it started to glow darker and darker. He let out a sickening grin and tilted his head. "We can always find others like you anyway's..."

Jack dodged another attack from red and cussed under his breath, looking away to avoid the gruesome outcome. Caleb couldn't look away, his eyes fixated on the elders cold yellow stare as he the tip of the pipe went for his neck.

Suddenly the old man was pushed forward from behind making him stumble a little, the female sever pushing her body weight up against him and yanking the knife out of his pocket again. She held it in between both her hands and began to squeeze it tight, drops of blood trickling down her hands as both Doris and Roe screamed in agony. Dorsin clutched onto his chest and let go of Caleb, letting him fall to the ground again as he fell on his knees.

Roe let out another scream before quickly attacking the server with her red nails, Jack holding out his hand again and shielding the girl with his purple barrier. The women screamed and dropped the knife, startled seeing the barrier around her.

"NO!" Roe screeched, shocked when her opponent let out another gust of air knocking her to the floor with a heavy thud. Jack then walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her and throwing her over to Dorsin who continued to wail in agony.

He narrowed his eyes and went over to to sever, releasing her barrier and picking up the knife from the ground. Roe quickly sat up and got on her feet, her neatly bun now mangled and loose as it hung from only a small hair tie. Her eyes widened in fear as she hesitantly went to retrieve it. "No... wait please..."

Jack gave a breathy chuckle. "You do know what your doing is illegal, right? Putting your very soul into a sorcerer's weapon and using it's strength to give you riches. Only the desperate and weak seem to do this, and it seems you've even gotten a partner to help you out. Pathetic really..."

Roe held out her hands and did her best to hide her fear. "How are you doing this?..."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, how is someone like you dealing with magic?" She looked over at his hands, examining the long fingers that held onto her life source. "Your a male... Males can't use magic without a Warlocks gem, so how-" Her eyes widened again, a small smile leaving her dry lips. She gave a weak chuckle. "Hold on... Your a devils child aren't you? Your the one Lord Emerson has been looking for for years now!"

The teen, for a moment, said nothing; ignoring the confused and innocent stare of Caleb as he watched from a distance. He gripped onto the metal knife and slowly started to bend it, his cold stare glaring down at the women in front of him as the object began to crack. "...You should have just stayed in your seat and kept quiet. If so, you could've at least enjoyed the ride a little longer."

Desperately the women launched herself forward and ran to retrieve the knife, screaming at the top of her lungs in protest to his actions as she watched it snap in half followed by the sound of a loud chime. Dorsin let out a final gasp of air as his skin started to rapidly seep into dust and rise into the thin air, taking first his skin and bones as he let out a silent scream. Roe started to claw at her throat and stumble backwards as her body started to shrivel and turn brown, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell still and fell on her back in front of the server who let out another horrified scream.

Caleb watched as the snake slithered itself back into the form of a red blanket, easily breaking away from it and picking himself up. He stared down at the lifeless Witch in shock, looking over to Jack who tossed the broken knife onto the floor and made his way towards the server.

She screamed again and ran to the door, banging and tugging on it while crying for help. "LET ME OUT!" She cried, feeling the tears starting to run down her face. "PLEASE! SOMEONE, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to turn around, looking deep into her eyes and whispering, "Sorry about this." before gently caressing her face and kissing the top of her forehead - taking note of the streak of blush that went along her cheeks before she slowly closed her eyes and fell limp into his arms.

He carefully picked her up and put her down in a near by booth, looking over to the doorway again and flicking his wrist to unlock it and slide it open. The crowed of people inside screamed seeing his face again, but instantly fell silent after he snapped his fingers and a ear piercing noise filled the air. They each passed out and hit the floor simultaneously, one man sliding off the wall and landing in front of his sleeping dog.

Jack went back into his trolley cart and shut the door again, sighing before glancing down at Roe's decaying form. He looked over to Caleb who stood frozen in fear, his small body slightly shaken as he tentatively held himself.

He brushed the bangs of his dark hair out of his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, hesitant in his words. "...There's a small ice cream stand at our next stop." He states in a small voice, a voice gentle enough not shatter the fragile boy near by.

Was he broken? Did he break him?

Jack forced such thoughts out of mind and continued. "...Let's go grab some before the sun goes down, alright?"

Brown eyes tore themselves away from the body bellow, facing the other that stood across from the sleeping female in the booth. He could feel the sting of soft tears piercing his eyes as his vision blurred. "..."

Silently Jack made his way past the child, walking down the red isle and making his way over to the other trolley cart in the back of the train. He stopped half way and glanced over his shoulder, looking over at the boy. "Do you not want any?"

Caleb wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and clutched onto his scarf, his small pale hands quivering as he gave a light nod and started to follow the older instinctively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a little more tricky but I did throw a few obvious hints out there. However, you might find that some questions have yet to be answered.
> 
> Anyway's I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are VERY much appreciated so please send me some when you have the chance. Please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this so far!
> 
> Criticism is HIGHLY recommended for future chapters and even some praise or motivational support would be nice. But seriously, if there are any mistakes or misspells, please feel free to tell me. I will not curse you for all eternity and stuff for your own opinions. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
